The Must DO List (Rainbow Snowcone One-Shots)
by IceSteam
Summary: Both are too afraid to tell each other how they feel. Both are confused. Both are afraid of rejection. But what happens when The Spirit of Love shows Jack what Tooth's dreaming of at night? Well, of course he starts a Must Do List. Five simple tasks. Five of the quickest steps to win her heart. But what happens when the unexpected happen? A collection of Rainbow Snowcone one-shots.
1. The Must DO List

Jack's POV

"Wait excuse me, what?" I asked chuckling as I held the cooled hot chocolate in my hands. Examining her beautiful and breathtaking features, I clutched the cup a bit tighter in my hands, a lopsided grin growing on my lips.

"Yea! No kidding!" Tooth exclaimed. She smiled a blinding smile, knocking the breath right out of my lungs. I took in a deep breath, and smiled once more, my eyes stitched to the red and green carpet. When I looked up again I noticed a cascade of red rushing to her cheeks. "Can I um, see your teeth...again?" She mumbled shyly. I just found it extremely adorable the way she blushed whenever she mentioned my name, and how every time I caught her looking at me, her head feathers would fluff before she fixed herself up again.

"Sure, knock yourself out," I said, leaning back into the one seater couch. My itchy fingers created frost designs on the armrests.

"Really?" She exclaimed. I loved the way she got so excited whenever I let her see my teeth, and how she would take hours complimenting them.

"Yea!"

Her wings came to life as she lifted off the couch and gracefully flew over to me, smiling and blushing at the same time. I reluctantly opened my mouth, feeling her gentle fingertips brushing against my lips to lift them a little higher; trying to get a better view of my teeth. I brought my hands up to her elbows, and held them steadily, closing my eyes to concentrate on her warmth radiating onto me.

"They really are beautiful Jack," She said in a soft voice. She continued to fumble around with my teeth. I slit open my eyes slightly. Her big, violet eyes stared into my mouth, forming an 'O' whenever the same compliment flew to her mind. Her feathers constantly fluffed, but her gentle we're too busy to straighten them down. The blush remained there, and the most gentlest smile I ever saw -

"We have a problem." North flew into the room, breaking the guest room door off it's hinges. I jumped, and so did Tooth, North sending her flying a good 3 feet back.

"You didn't have to barge in," I mumbled, annoyed that the heaven that was forming was crushed by some other emergency. Tooth giggled, obviously hearing me out, and left a grin tugging at my lips. I shook my head, and walked out of the room, followed by the girl that meant more then the winter to me.

Tooth's POV

We hustled out of the room, Jack in front and me behind him. I silently said a 'thank you' because if he saw the way I was blushing he would have probably thought that I was a weirdo.

Well...he probably already did.

As we walked to the Globe room, I glued my eyes to his back so no one would question me on my blush. His lightly muscled upper body and biceps, his posture, everything. I couldn't blame my fairies for swooning and fainting; if I had the opportunity I would've probably used it up by now. More than once...

I didn't know what it was about him that attracted me so much. Maybe it was his amazing lopsided grin, or the way he always had a way out of a bad situation. Whatever it was, it was strong.

_You're thinking loud again. _Baby Tooth echoed in my mind, as another wave of red rushed up to my cheeks.

_Sorry, _I apologized. I didn't realize that we've arrived, more or less started the meeting, until Jack rest a hand on my shoulder.

"So which do you choose? Me or North?" Jack asked. A large question mark blew in my head, and I felt like Sandy for a minute.

"Wait, can you repeat that?" I asked, rubbing the side of my left arm with my right hand. Jack chuckled, a husky laugh that melted me inside.

"Do you want to fly with me or North's sleigh?" He asked once again, a little more specific. I shrugged, not knowing which to go with.

"You?" I asked more than answered. The lopsided grin that made little Tooth's do flips in my stomach stretched across his face, and he grabbed my hand.

_He touched my hand. Like grabbed it. _I thought.

He dragged me across North's House. To be completely and utterly honest, I didn't mind. Not the least bit in fact. I was very well aware of my growing affection for Jack that most people call _love, _but that's almost impossible...I haven't felt that in so long...

His hand sent slight shivers up and down my body, a pleasant chill.

_His eyes, such a beautiful pale shade of blue. His slightly muscled torso, and his deep husky voice... _I though with a dreamy look hung across my face.

_I hope you know the whole palace is literally echoing your thoughts, _Baby Tooth giggled. I mentally face-palmed, not knowing how to keep my mind shut.

Out the window we went, the wind cradling Jack as my wings automatically took action. He was still gripping my hand, and I didn't want him to let go. I mean, I liked it the way it was, even if it was a little cold, no one would get harmed, right?

We flew across the sky hand in hand, me following Jack because

I had absolutely no clue where we were going, andWe were hand in hand.

"Okay, so I know a short-cut, we'll go from there okay?" He asked. I nodded, before realizing he wasn't facing me.

"Okay." He grinned as we turned to someplace brighter, the sun rising from it's sleep. We were passing over a desert, and I gasped.

"Jack what're you doing?" I asked, tugging at his hand.

"Taking the short-cut I told you about." He simply said. I frowned.

"No! You'll overheat here, we should've just gone with North's sleigh!"

"Calm down princess, it's nothing. I can take a little heat." He said, wiping some gathered sweat from his brow. I gapped at how he called me princess; it wasn't the first time, but every time he did, it was something different.

"But no! You shouldn't have taken the risk!" I exclaim. He turns back and grins at me.

"It's alright, plus I already bet the kangaroo that I'll be there first." I shook my head. Them two were something else.

Jack's POV

I wiped the sweat from my forehead, and breathed deep. This wasn't the first time I'd passed over a dessert, but my last attempt hadn't been what you'd call 'success.' I didn't know what had encouraged me to even dare to come here, but I had already bet the kangaroo and I wasn't going to lose that bet. I flew over the long horizon of sand, trying to find a dead spot.

I couldn't blame Tooth for complaining; last time I'd passed over a desert, she'd had to take care of me, and I don't think she liked to be in fever duty.

I continued to fly as the heat overwhelmed me bit by bit, but I tried to continue like nothing happened. But of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Tooth.

"Jack, you overheating already! Put frost over yourself! Do something! Ugh, I told you we should've turned back when we weren't too far off into the desert! Why didn't you just listen to me?" She complained. I gave her a sheepish, innocent smile. I took the tip of my staff and collided it with my body. Immediately frost began to cover my body, but melted away in seconds. It was getting too hot, and I needed to rest someplace cold.

_Of course Jack. Only you would put yourself through his for stupid Peter Cottontail. Only you. _I thought.

My legs began to go limp, and I decided it would be best to re-frost myself, but it wouldn't work. Three seconds into the cycle and all the ice left my body. My eyes became droopy, and I struggled to keep up with the pace.

"Jack?" Tooth asked. I turned around, and gave her one last reassuring smile before I lost control of my body.

Tooth's POV

"Jack?" I asked, making sure he was alright. He turned around, giving me a reassuring look. He looked down, and blinked. Only, he didn't open his eyes.

"Jack?" I asked more frantic. And then he fell. The adorable winter hellion fell. I told him to around the desert many times before, what made him think that me being here was an exception?

He tumbled down, and I flew after him. Flying far under him, I caught his limp body. I let him put all his weight on me. He murmured something like 'I can handle it,'

"No you can't Jack, you've done it again, you've overheated yourself." I stated. His head fell back. I flew fast, the silent hum of my wings speeding up to a constant beating.

Hours passed. I had to get both of us out of here, but I had not a single shadow of understanding on where we were, more or less which way to move in. I just picked a direction, and flew. Jack stirred in my arms, and I smiled. He looked so blissful when he slept. Only now there was a ting of discomfort thrown into his expression.

My eyes searched for any type of blue, and not before long, off in the distance, I saw a small hint of icy blue. Smiling, I flew as fast my wings could go toward that blue.

Not after too long, I arrived at the hint of blue. It was huge! With glaciers and snow, nothing but snow! Perfect for Jack.

I laid him down gently onto a pile of snow, the snow encasing him half way into the ground. I let him lay there for a while before gently dragging him to a boulder, and resting his back against it. The cold sent shivers up and down my spine, and I ignored it as I rest my own back next to Jack's.

The cold just gathered on top of me, making me shiver one after another. For a second I considered snuggling next to Jack, while I put my arm around him. I nestled my head into his neck, when I felt him shiver from my warm contact. Forgetting that he needed the cold, I backed away, and wrapped my arms around myself to keep myself steady, and at least a little bit warm.

Jack's POV

I slit open my eyes, and tried to comprehend what had happened. Hacking my lungs out, I looked around, and noticed a rainbow next to me. Sudden panic and worry shaded my emotions.

"Tooth! Ar - Are you alright?" I asked. Her lips were a pale shade of blue, and snow was covering her waist down. She smiled softly, her eyes half shutting, and nodded. I immediately looked around for something I could use to warm her up. How could I do this to her?

Ding Ding Ding!

I slowly slipped off my frost covered sweatshirt, and slipped it above her head. I was immune to the cold, so why bother keep it on? Besides, it wasn't like I had anything to hide under. I was just another one of those wimpy guys. She looked at me in surprise, as I grabbed her closer to me.

"Why didn't you do something?" I asked. She shrugged.

"You were o - overheated. If I did something, you wou - wouldn't have gotten better," She stuttered. I rolled my eyes, closing all the space left between us. She looked off into the distance, and struggled out of my grip. I tried to hold her back when she pulled out my staff, and slid it on our legs.

"He - here." Her lips quivered. She didn't look like she was going to cry though, she shivered. My heart shattered.

I put my arm around her, and encased her. She didn't struggle this time, and nestled her head into my neck. She tightened her hands into fists on my chest, and her breathing steadied in a matter of seconds. I shifted slightly, some of her head feathers tickling me neck. I smiled, as I looked at her restless face.

Had she been up all this time? How long has it been? Where were the others?

Meh. Didn't matter much as long as we froze this moment.

Sitting criss-cross, I took her onto my lap, now that her legs were on the left side of me, while I held her. An icy feeling crept onto my cheeks as I held my head back, and surveyed the surrounding. I was rested against a boulder, and around us were nothing but ice and snow.

_Greenland, _my instincts told me. Greenland! We were supposed to go to Rome! A guess was that Tooth didn't know where the heck we were, and decided the first blue thing she saw was our new home for the moment. I shook my head while chuckling. For a moment Tooth shifted in the navy blue sweater, and once in a better position, which wasn't much different than the other, she quieted. I studied her. Her colors hit my eyes like a miracle in the gray and blue world I was temporarily in.

Her were closed, hiding the beautiful violet orbs I died for. Wait, why was I using such strong words?

Was it because I was desperate for affection after 300 years?

No. I couldn't be. I got a pat on the back from Peter Cottontail every once in a while, and massive bear hugs from North, but neither made my heart flutter the way it did when Tooth rested a hand on my shoulder. Even in her small shivering form, she radiated warmth and happiness onto me.

_Crack!_

I swung my head to the side.

"Who's there?" I asked, my hands tightening around Tooth. I looked from side to side, trying to comprehend where the sound came from.

From the side of my eye, something green sprouted from the ice. Suspiciously, I tilted my head that way, and my eyes widened.

A green sprout had cracked the ice, and was morphing into something. I watched closely as a red petal grew from the sprout. Not only that, ten more came plopping up from the petal. The flower bloomed and I smiled. The rose continued to bloom, growing small thorns on the sides of its stem.

A red appeared in the distance, hitting my eye. I snapped up, and there stood a young pretty, (not as much as Tooth,) lady.

"Er, who're you?" I asked softly, not to wake Tooth. She smiled.

"Didn't you recognize me?" She quizzed, testing my borders. I cradled Tooth gently as she began to stir. I didn't need her to be awake when rest was the most important thing for her right now.

"You're the spirit of, Spirit of Spring?" I guessed. The woman's shoulders dropped.

"Seriously? Do I look like the Spirit of Spring to you?" She asked sarcastically. I shrugged chuckling.

"I dunno, maybe?"

"I'm the Spirit of Love you dummy!" The lady gave up. I nodded, but confused at the same time.

"But aren't you supposed to be drawn to the place where love blooms the most?" I asked, still cradling Tooth. Out when there was Paris, the city dedicated to Love, what was she doing here?

"Yep," She said popping the 'p.' The blue returned to my cheeks.

"So, what're you doing here?" I asked. "Not to be rude and all,"

"Don't you see Jack?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"See what?"

"You! And her! This is where love blooms most!" She said ripping the rose gently from the ice, a rather excited tone in her voice.

"Really?" I whispered. I grinned, glancing over a Tooth, who was still cradled into a ball in my chest.

"Really!"

"It's probably just me," My face fell, realizing the 99.9% chance of the truth. It was probably me, and my feelings. Why would Tooth even bother with someone like me?

"Don't think like that! Would you like me to show you what she's dreaming of right now?" The Spirit of Love suggested reading my mind exactly, excited.

"You can do that?"

"Of course!" She flicked her wrist, and immediately a thread of gold appeared above her head. The glob of golden sand twisted into a circle, more like an oval, and revealed her dream.

The scene was me throwing her a snowball, and her throwing one back at me. We started this one big snowball fight, alone, in Greenland, and she tackled me to the ground. My eyes grew as I saw what she did. She closed the tight distance around us. A smile grew on her sleeping form, as she wrapped her hands around my neck in her dream.

All the remaining color drained out of my pale face.

"See! She _loves _you Jack! It's not just you! This is so exciting! This is the first time since the Golden Ages that I've seen such love! Guardians to be precise!" She fangirled.

I still laid my ground as I stared deeper into her dream. She shivered, and I backed away from the apparent kiss. I seemed to be confused, and she blushed. She talked, and I seemed pissed. I walked away, and she broke down. The real Tooth gripped my sweater from the inside as her eyes creased. And I could have swore I saw a tear forming.

"W - what's going on?" I asked confused more than I'd ever be able insult Kangaroo in this eternity.

"She's afraid of rejection, Jack." The Spirit of Love explained, calming intensely.

"Oh," was all I could manage. Slowly, as if Sandy was waving a lightbulb above my very own head, I formed an idea. I was going to complete a checklist of five things. Five things that'll break her to me the quickest. In other words, five steps to making her self esteem grow. Five quickest steps to get her to be mine. Stealing the rose from the lady's hands, I quickly tied the stem around my staff, and turned to the Spirit of Love, the icy blue never attempting to leave my face.

"Do you, um, have some more of those?" I asked. A smile brightened up the woman's face.

"My pleasure." She flicked her hand, and three more roses identical to the previous one gathered in her hands.

"Thanks," I took the roses, the frost reaching all the way up to the lower parts of the petals. I tied the last one around the crook of the staff, and laid it next to Tooth's side, waving the Spirit off to hide. I gathered all the energy and courage I could, and shyly, kissed her nose. A little frost formed over the tip of her nose, as she slowly opened her eyes, the sand long gone above her head.

Step one - kiss her nose - check.

Grinning lopsidedly, I muttered,

"Jack Frost nipped your nose,"

She giggled.

"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before." Tooth said sleepily. I shifted so that I was able to stand, and purposely set her on the staff's side. I stood up, and walked about four feet in front of me.

"You forgot your staff again -" She never ended. Instead, she gasped, I smiled. Mission Accomplished. Step two - leave her roses - check.

Tooth's POV

I felt frost gather up on the tip of nose. It tickled, and I opened my eyes, trying to leave the idea of rejection along with the dream.

"Jack Frost nipped your nose," Jack muttered sheepishly. I giggled, gazing up at the handsome white-haired, blue-eyed hellion.

"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before." I mumbled sleepily. Jack shifted slightly, making me uncomfortable. He stood, and I was about to hold him so that he wouldn't leave. But something told me otherwise. I stayed my ground before realizing the gummby forgot his staff again. Rolling my eyes, but still smiling, I reached over to the wooden Shepard's staff.

"You forgot your staff again -"

But when I reached for it, there was something red tied around the very crook over it, where it bent into a cresent moon shape. Right there, on the crook was four roses, tied together onto the staff. I gasped, wondering if this was all for me,

No, it couldn't. Why would a guy like Jack want some feathered freak like me? Small little tears formed in the corner of my eyes as I decided to speak up.

"A - are these for me?" I asked. Jack turned around, hands in his pants pockets since he lent his sweater to me. He had a lopsided grin stitched up on his face, his eyes shone like diamonds in a room of coal. Seriously, if it was possible to hug eyes, I would never let go.

"I don't see anyone else up here in Greenland, do you?" He chuckled. I froze, and frowned.

"We're in Greenland?" I asked in the uttermost shock.

"Yea, your instincts took us far, princess."

"You know I can navigate throughout the world, so just drop it," I laughed.

"So, we just stay here?" He asked. I freeze once more.

"Oh, well, um, do you have any idea which way we're facing, like north, south, east, west?" I asked.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm not the one who can navigate throughout the world, remember?" He mimicked me. I was going for a glare, but his smile took me too far. I giggled.

"You just have to backstab me don't you?" I ask.

"Just stating the truth." He held his hands up. I looked down and trained my eye onto the first thing I saw, which ironically was the roses. I didn't know whether to ask about them or not, rejection taking the best of me. Again, I'm only a half bird half human freak, no one would want to love me.

Walking back the four feet he went, he gave an arm around me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head smiling.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"C'mon you can tell me! I won't say anything to the others, I promise!" He urged.

"Nah, it's really stupid anyway," I stated a little quickly, a blush creeping up to my cheeks.

"Come on Tooth! Do you not trust me at all? After all we've been through?" He mockingly rested a hand over his heart, and pretended to pass away. "Oh my life! It's flashing through my eyes! And it's boring!" He said. I perked up.

"Excuse me, what? If you haven't already figured it out, you're the Guardian of Fun. How can you say your life was boring?" I asked giggling. He shrugged, and continued his dramatic number. I looked down at the roses again, and sighed. Standing up, a plan formed in my mind.

Grabbing a handful of snow, going unnoticed by Jack, I shaped the fist of snow into a ball, a snowball. Breathing heavily from the dream I had, and not planning to repeat it in such a way, I flung the snowball at Jack.

The snowball hit him right in his amazing face, and broke into a million tiny pieces.

"What the -?" He asked, a mischievous grin growing rapidly on his lips. "That's how you wanna play it, huh?" He asked, standing up. He slowly walked over to me, and I backed away.

"Now, Jack, let's be reasonable," I quivered, smiling. He ran his Shepard's staff along the floor, and a wave of snowballs came at me, knocking me to the ground.

"Haha! You should've seen your face -" He never finished. Gathering more snow in my hands, I flung it at him, another wave coming at me, and missing me, results of me flying. We did this for what seemed like hours, both opponents never getting to finish their line, and both of us having a blast.

"You won't get away with me!" Jack yelled as I flew. He flung a snowball, and just when I thought I had missed it, it slammed right into my left wing. I staggered, and fell, tumbling toward the white earth. Too shocked to move my wings, I screamed instead, but that soon stopped when I almost chocked on a snowflake. Yea, don't ask how.

I tumbled down, and closed my eyes. Wow, I hadn't realized how high I was.

And then a pare of pale arms caught me.

"Told you, you won't get away with me, princess." He whispered. Much to my surprise, then he dropped me, even though we were already on the ground. I fell onto the snow, and traumatized by the fall, I tried to sit up.

"But that wasn't fair! You hit my wing!" I complained. He let out a husky laugh.

"Sorry, I was just trying to prove a point," He shrugged.

"Say, I'm hungry," I muttered, but of course it didn't go unnoticed my Jack.

"Me too," He frowned. Then his eyes grew wide as he searched his pant pockets, patting them feverishly. His gaze followed up to me, and I noticed that I still had his sweater on. I blushed feverishly, and tried to tug it off, when Jack slipped it on again.

"No, no, you don't have to take it out." He soothed it out no my shoulders, than reached inside the pocket, and pulled out a a small snow globe. Very similar to North's, only this was a teeny bit smaller.

"The North Pole." He whispered.

He threw the snow globe hard onto the snow, and it diminished, turning into a swirl of transportation. Jack had a hint of blue on his cheeks.

"North insisted that I had one, incase I was in trouble. I totally forgot I even had it! I used to be pissed at first, telling him I didn't need it, but I'm glad I took it anyway!" He exclaimed. He put grabbed my hand, and jumped in, me following behind him.

Soon we were thrown onto the floor in front of North's desk. I was sprawled out on the floor, not very lady-like. Jack was the same.

"Oi!" North yelled.

I pulled myself together, and stared at him. "Now you remembered. After me freezing to death. Nice Jack," I said sarcastically.

He shrugged, the blue never leaving his face. "Sorry,"

"There you guys are!" North ran around his desk, and picked us both up in a massive bear hug. "Where have you been?" He asked in a thick russian accent.

We both blushed, red on my cheeks, blue on his.

"We, um got stuck in Greenland?" Jack explained.

"How?" North looked confused.

"This one over here overheated in the desert again, and we had to make a quick stop," I said pointing to Jack. North shook his head.

"Kids." We both perked up.

"We're not kids!" We both yelled in union. North let out a cheerful, joyful laugh.

"In my eyes you are!" He exclaimed. He put a hand on both of our shoulders, ironically me getting his left hand, which held the tattoo Nice, and Jack getting Naughty. I laughed soundlessly.

"Hey about the emergency that we couldn't make..." Jack began.

"Oh that? That was just false alarm." North explained in his broken english.

"Oh, good. I didn't want to lose to the Easter Kangaroo." Jack beamed.

Just that second, Sandy walked in, beaming when he saw us sitting criss-cross in North's office. He waved, and Jack pulled him into a hug. He waved at me, and I smiled sweetly.

"Hey Sandy," I said. He held a question mark, and Jack and I's outlines above his head.

"Yea...We we where in Greenland," Jack said sheepishly. I burst out laughing, and clasping my hand over my mouth, because it came out so loud. Sandy laughed silently, and Bunny walked in.

"Hey North you'd better check this out, it's serious - Where'd you come from?" He asked gesturing at Jack.

"Hello to you too." Jack replied, rolling his eyes. North immediately stood, almost tripping on us, and ran to the Globe room. Jack glanced my way, and I looked at him confusedly. He shrugged, picking himself up.

We made our way to the Globe room as a small dark mist hovered somewhere over New Jersey.

"Didn't Pitch learn his lesson yet?" North mumbled. "Everyone, to the sleigh!" He exclaimed. Did he ever get tired of saying that?

Listening to North's orders, everyone piled onto the high tech sleigh. Jack, Sandy, and I sat in the back while Bunny and North sat in the front. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I got nervous whenever those mist appeared over the Globe. It meant that a handle of children were in danger of stop believing. I shuttered.

"You alright?" Jack rested a hand on my shoulder, the touch sending a pleasuring chill down my shoulder and spine.

"Yea, fine!" I exclaimed. Jack eyed me with a worried expression before turning to Sandy and playing charades.

Turning my head to the side, I watched the outside world. It was a little before dawn in the North Pole, and we zoomed through the sky.

_Hey Tooth! _Baby Tooth called out. I didn't really mind her calling me Tooth, so I went with it.

_Hey Baby Tooth, how's everything going in the Tooth Palace?_ Wow, too many 'Tooth's in one sentence.

_Great! We're doing great. Even though Michelle is a little sick, _Baby Tooth informed. Michelle was another humming bird fairy that helped collect the teeth. She was also a close friend of Baby Tooth.

_Hope she feels better, _I informed her. _Oh, and don't forget to get Mike's teeth before he wakes up, you know's he's a morning person. _

_Alright! _I smiled. I had such obedient fairies.

"Tooth!" Jack shook my shoulder. I snapped up to see a worried Jack looking down at me. We were so close...

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"We're here,"

"Oh,"

He hopped off of the sleigh, and looked back. "Er, I forgot my staff, can you hand it over?" He asked. I searched for it, patting the sides. Once I caught a hold of the wooden staff, I picked it up. There was something blue tied to it, a blue hydrangea, along with the four red roses. I frowned at it, before handing over the staff over to Jack, who smiled mischievously.

I flew off the sleigh rather slow, and landed next to Jack. He grazed at me, dropping an arm around me, and resting his soft lips onto my cheek.

His lips. Touched. My cheek. _HE KISSED. MY CHEEK._

The sweet and pleasant chill ran through my cheek like his frost designs, and made my knees go weak. At this point my love for him grew so much, I just, I - I just can't even explain how much. My heart weighed a ton whenever I'd see his lopsided grin, or

"Come on everyone." North said unbuckling his two swords.

Jack's POV

"Er, I forgot my staff, can you hand it over?" I asked. She nodded, and looked down to her sides, patting the seats to find it in the dawn. Once she grabbed a hold of my staff, she gazed at the crook for a while, and frowned.

Step three - leave her more flowers - check.

I was determined to change her thoughts about rejection completely. I wanted her to be happy, and not be afraid to show affection to me anytime she wanted. Not that I minded the least bit, really.

She flew over next to me, and I immediately took action. Draping an arm around her, I planted a quick kiss on her cheek, the least bit of frost forming on her cheek. I smiled as I pulled away, not wanting her whole face frozen.

Step four - kiss her cheek - check.

Now there was only one step in my checklist left. Kiss her before I die.

Now, I had eternity to do this, so I wanted to plan it out carefully.

"Come on everyone," North said as he took his two wicked looking swords, and surveyed the surrounding. We progressed into the nearly empty streets, trying to smell out the trouble.

"Looking for someone?" A dark and nasty voice stated behind us. All of us whipped around, and saw Pitch. The idiot has to stop messing with us when he knew that we wielded more power than him. Like, really.

North swung his swords onto him, and he disintegrated into the shadows. Laughing deeply, he ran his shadow hands across the floor, snuffing out seven street lamps. A group of more than a thousand nightmare fearlings ran towards us. Sandy who was still in the sleigh rose on a cloud of golden dream sand, and whipped around at some nightmares. Deja vu.

North hopped onto the sleigh and flew off with Bunny as they slashed through a bunch of nightmares.

"Guess we fly," Tooth shrugged as I nodded and we flew off into the beach of nightmares.

I froze two with the tip of my staff while repeatedly hitting the others with the other end. Tooth killed five easily with her wings which sped up so fast that they had the same effect as a sword.

After a while, I let myself tumble toward the earth, landing perfectly on my toes. While the nightmares were busy with the others, I noticed I could take Pitch. I bet he was somewhere nearby watching the show.

"Pitch!" I yelled into a dead end. He gathered six shadows on the walls, laughing. I looked around the walls to try and decide which was the real one. He could duplicate himself, and I had to learn that the hard way around.

"Come on! Scaredy cat! Afraid to show yourself?" I yelled into the emptiness.

"Oh I'll come out alright," He said. The sound came from behind, and I turned. The way out of the dead end was empty, even free of shadows, probably because there was no wall, but still.

I was confused and lost for a moment. Tooth continued to fight in the distance when she looked at me, and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something but it never came, instead a scream shattering through her.

And then it hit me. Literally.

The tip of Pitch's scythe dug into my back, coming up from my chest. A scream of pain and agony ripped through me. My knees buckled, and something red poured down my chest. Blood. I dropped my staff, the roses and hydrangea scattering onto the concrete floor.

The tip was removed, and I collapsed. All the guardians noticed me, and ran towards me. Tooth got to me first.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod" She muttered. I hacked a cough, and looked up.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She mumbled. Her eyes frantically found mine.

I guess I spoke too soon. I didn't have eternity for that kiss. I didn't have my eternity at all anymore. You see, Man in Moon granted each of us immortality, and eternal youth, but if we had bad enough injuries, well, you know the rest. Her beautiful violet eyes gathered and held tears, as they dripped one by one on my cheek. Her hands hovered in the air over me, not knowing what to do. She frantically grabbed my hand, and rubbed it on her cheek. I smiled, getting one last thought.

I leant up, and planted a kiss on her lips.

The warmth radiated all throughout me, and I smiled through the kiss. It was sweet, slow, innocent, and magical. Her lips quivered throughout the whole kiss, yet mine were smiling. Smiling because I got to do the thing I've been dying to do to the girl I loved more than winter.

Step five - kiss her before I die...check.

Tooth's POV

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I mumbled frantically. My hands hovered awkwardly over his limp body, as he did nothing but smile. I didn't know what to do.

My tear drops ran down my cheek and dripped onto his pale face. I wanted to sob, but I just couldn't do it. I held his hand up my cheek, sniffling, and crying. I rubbed his fingers, trying to suck up the last of the pleasurable cold I'd be able to feel anymore.

Than he did it. He kissed me. Gently leaning up, he rest his cold lips on mine, and kissed me. I was shocked, no doubt. I didn't know what to do. My lips quivered at his soft touch. He kissed me sweetly, and gently, innocently, just like him. He pulled away, and gave me one last lopsided grin before he let his head fall back, and exhaled one last time. My eyes grew to the size of the earth as I sobbed harder, gathering him onto me. I hugged his head as the rest of his body sprawled onto my knees.

"B - But your immortal!" I cried. Sobbing harder, I looked at his side, the five flowers that were tied to his staff scattered onto the floor. I picked one up, crying harder than I'd collected teeth.

"No! Man in Moon granted you immortality! You can't die! You can't d - die!" His face became paler than usual, and his body became colder.

"No, no, no!" I pounded his chest. Dropping my head above his, I cried, hiding my face. I looked at his face once more, another wave of tears come crashing down. I picked up a random rose from the ground, and held it, staring at it. Looking down at Jack again, I decided to do something. And there was no rejection this time.

I leant in, and gripping the rose, even though the thorns dug into my hands, I rested my lips on his colder than usual ones.

After this, the relief I felt cannot be explained into words.

Something flashed underneath my stomach, hitting my eye when I opened them. A wave of cold hit me, and I backed my head away. _There goes his soul, _I think.

A swirling blue light formed on his wound, and a cascade of ice formed over his wound, and pretty much all of his torso and chest. The ice encased him, the light never leaving his stab wound. Then, the ice cracked, a bright red, rose sprouting from his wound. I gasped, and moved a little more back. There was a really bright light as fast as going lightspeed, and everything calmed.

The rose was gone,

And so was his wound.

Jack coughed and whimpered, moaning as he slit open his eyes like he did when I examined his teeth.

"Did I make a move too quickly, princess?" He mumbled sleepily. I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, and threw myself at him. I wrapped my hands around his neckline, and he encircled me under my wings.

We turned around, and I saw all the guardians looking with a look of the uttermost shock on them.

"I, uh, w - were you guys watching the whole time?" I asked sheepishly.

All they could do was nod.


	2. The Prisoner's Cries

The Prisoner's Cries

**I promise guys, the next one-shot will be really funny, and nothing sad alright?**

**I'm so sorry, I just had to get this out. The next one will have a lot of Sandy trying to bring the too together. I always see him as a Rainbow Snowcone shipper because he could see their dreams, and we all know what both dream of, :) So I'm sorry for the long wait, but It's my birthday on the 3rd, and I had a lot things to take care of. :) Cheerio! :)) **

**3 Love you all! Thanks so much for the great reviews on my previous one, The Must DO List. Comment if you like, letting me know what you think! :)**

Tooth's POV

I sat on the ground in front of the tooth palace, cross-legged, and wings folded.

"Uno," Jack laughed as he slapped his second-to-last card onto the colorful pile of 'Uno' cards. I frowned.

"This game is so stupid," I complained, dropping the eleven cards that remained in my hands. Jack rewarded my complaints with a lopsided grin.

"You're only upset because I won," He said, waving his last card up in my face. I shook my head, trying to hide the truth from my face. I kept from smiling.

"No, really, it's stupid," Jack put a finger to my lips, and I cross my eyes, his finger muffling the rest of my words.

"I won, you lost. Game over," He chuckled. Standing up, he lent a hand down at me, and I gladly took it. Brushing my feathers, I pointed my thumb backwards at the nearest tooth tower.

"I better get going," I said. Jack smiled, and embraced me in a random hug. I hugged him back, wrapping my hands neck, thankful for the pleasant chill. I buried my face into his neck, sniffling up as much as I could of him.

My hands stood their ground for a second longer than they should've, and I felt a blush creeping up to my cheeks. I tried to keep it down, but who listens?

I pulled away, and he smiled once longingly. I smiled on after him, and turned towards the Tooth Palace.

"I'll come back in about half an hour, and we'll go bust into a movie theater, deal?" He called out. I swirled around.

"Sure! Only if you help collect the last minute teeth!" I called back.

"When wouldn't I?" He mocked a mischievous grin sprawled on his lips. He let loose, letting the wind carry him to wherever.

Little did I know that his would be the last time I'd see that smile for a long time.

A hand pressed behind me, right on my wings, a very sensitive place for me.

"Hey - !" I never got to finish. The intruder muffled my screams with a damp white clothe, and my eyes became droopy. I was engulfed in a sea of fear, suddenly realizing what this person was doing. I began to flay, and try to break it's grasp, but the more I struggled, the more tighter the embrace became. The oxogen level reduced by a million, and my arms stopped obeying. My feet started to drag, I was obviously being pulled. Still thrashing, I became a fearful calm, slowly, bit by bit, I drowsing into nothingness.

Jack's POV

I did an air flip before landing on top of North's house. I fist pumped, finally able accomplishing the thing I longed to do for a long time.

Slipping through the window of my room, the room North had offered me, I landed perfectly on my toes. I ran down the corridor, and turned to the left, spotting the door. Quickly hatching it open, I slipped in, and locked it again, sliding to the floor.

"North, North! Santa! Dad! Father-figure, whatever else you want me to call you, I did it! I finally did it!" I exclaimed once I made sure we were alone. North laughed. He was a father figure for me, and the only one that some how knew about my secret crush on Tooth. It's been nearly five months since we defeated that idiot Pitch, and since then, I've been hanging with her everyday, going to see her at the tooth palace, leaving frost covered flowers when she isn't available. I bring different types of entertainment, today was Uno. Honestly, I've only played that game once with Jamie, but it felt good when I beat Tooth. I loved how she complained that the game was stupid when we both knew that she was jelly. She was just adorable, the way she did everything!

"That's ma boy! What'd she do?" He asked, motioning me to sit next to him by the window sill. I gladly walked over.

"Well, she hugged me back, what else is she going to do?" I chuckled.

"She could have blushed, said something, went away, anything." North's soft voice reasoned.

I ran a sheepish hand through my neck, and hair, feeling my own blush coming on.

"Um, not really, she hugged me back, and pulled away." North patted my spine.

"The day will come, Jack," North said. I smiled as I hugged him, my heart about explode from that three little seconds I got to take in her beautiful aroma. How I got to see her violet eyes up close. 300 years of solitude can do a man good, time to think and all, but what I most longed for is to finally feel affection again.

And Tooth was something else. The warmth she radiated onto me was something different, and I'd have to come up with a different excuse every time the frost on the windows would melt.

I pulled away, and smiled.

"Dad," I teased, slightly and lightly punching North's arm. He laughed, his bigger-than-life personality kicking in.

"Let's go eat some cookies shall we?" He asked, standing up from the windowsill. I nodded gratefully and paced behind him. We walked into the cafeteria, where the elves and the yetis were munching on some snacks from the vending machine. The red walls jumped out, hitting my eye the most.

We sat a light brown and circular table, and a yeti brought us a plateful of cookies.

"Oh, hey Phil," I waved. He pointed a finger suspiciously before retreating. I laughed. "Oh, Phil. Such good times,"

North roared with laughter, taking a cookie. He threw it whole into his mouth, and grunted in happiness.

"I just LOVE cookies! I get stomach aches on Christmas Eve!" He exclaimed. I nodded, biting into a chocolate chip cookie. Phil came back with milk.

"Of course, you can't forget the milk." I brought the glass up to my lips, and gulped down large intakes of milk. Soon, I was left with a milk mustache. Wiping it off with my sleeve, I stood.

"Where you going? Aren't you going to eat more?" North asked. A blue crept up to my face.

"I, uh, told her we'd go see a movie if I helped her collect some teeth," I begun. He stopped me with his hands.

"Have fun!" He said as he devoured the rest of the cookies. I chuckled silently to myself, running into my room to wash my face. In the bathroom, I opened the faucet, the special non freezing water running onto my hands. I ran them through my hair before toweling it dry.

I left the messy look, a feeling inside telling me that she loved it. Jumping out through the window that I always kept open, I flew into the darkening sky.

I lost track of time when I spaced out, thinking about Tooth, and the amazing night we were to have tonight. I planned to take her to a movie called the Notebook, or something like that. Or was it the Vow? I really don't remember. I heard on the street it was playing today, and it was a love story. Maybe I'd get some ideas...

Soon, I arrived at the palace. Anxiously flying over to her bedroom tower, I leaned in through the window.

"Heyyyyy princessssss" I said grinning. I was shocked when I didn't see her there, the room completely empty, but then I mentally face palmed.

_She's working, idiot!_

I jumped off, and walked over to the little mass of tooth fairies. They all swarmed me when they realized my presence, and I chuckled. One of them, with the yellow feather on it's head, flew over, and nestled under my jawbone. She waved to the fairies, and they resumed their work.

"Hey there Baby Tooth," I greeted. She chirped in response. "Can you call Tooth for me please?" I asked. She gave me a confused look. A look that easily read _I thought the was with you, _

"She isn't with me," I stated, and the color drained on both of our faces. "She's probably just taking a break, right?" I asked nervously. "She'll come back..."

She shook her head, probably saying _She doesn't take breaks, have you ever seen her take a break without you beside her? _

We began a search. We split up, probably this way we'd be able to cover more ground. We searched every tower, behind every bush, and checked with every guardian. They all said the last time they'd seen her was at the Christmas party last week. I became more and more frantic as the minutes passed without a single clue from Tooth. I ran my hands through my white hair.

"Where is she? We were supposed to watch a movie together tonight!" I exclaimed. Baby Tooth gestured me to calm down, and I nodded.

"You're right I probably am taking this too far. She's probably out on the job. I'll go see her tomorrow." I calmed. Baby Tooth nodded, and flew back to the Tooth Palace while I flew home.

Tooth's POV

My eyes groggily opened unwillingly, as I lay on my bed. It was dark, probably late at night. Wait a second, this didn't feel like my bed. My bed was softer...way softer.

Alarmed, I sat straight up, a dark, tall, figure standing in front of me.

"Good morning, 'princess' " A disgusting voice spat the last word. The figure's dark accent and bright golden eyes reminded me of something. Someone...

Pitch!

My eyes widened as I tried to moved my hands. They were handcuffed, an iron circle circling each arm, tied together by chains.

"Pitch!" I struggled to open up the iron encasings. My breath labored, and my mind clouded, I thrashed my fists from side to side, trying to make a single dent only.

I tried to move my wings.

Big. Mistake.

Excruciating pain shot through my spine as I let out a blood-curdling scream. My wings! They were, they - they we - were broken! I squirmed under the chains.

"You have 30 seconds to let me go!" I screamed, my voice cracking losing it's strength.

"Huh, Deja vu," He said in a low disgusting voice. I screamed in anger, and stood to my feet, only to be yanked back to were I previously sat. I fell down onto the cold floor with a huff. Shivering, my eyes squeezed shut, and fighting the sudden urge of fear and desperation, I tried to not lose my determination.

I _will _get out of here. And _nothing _will stop me. Not today, not tomorrow. I had to protect, the children! Oh, God, I forgot about the children! What if they stopped believing in me, what if - no. I didn't have to think about the 'what if's'. No, I _had _to get out of here.

Forgetting Pitch's presence, I pulled my hands as apart as they went, and brought them together again. This time, as fast as lightning, I pulled my hands apart only to bruise the outer parts of my wrists. I tried again, and again, and again.

"You know it's no use, right Toothiana?" Pitch asked grinning in my direction. I ignored him, instead trying to pull them apart.

"What's it you want Pitch? People just aren't afraid of you, so deal with it! Why do you have me here? What did any of us do to you?" I cried in anger and frustration.

"Maybe, I want revenge." He said, pointing a finger towards me. I glared at him.

"From what?!"

"That white haired hellion. Jack, Toothiana. Jack Frost! That's who I want!"

"Jack..." I whispered, my hands together on my lap.

"Yes! And the only way to make him suffer," He came closer, giving me a death stare. "Is to take the one thing he cares for more than winter. You."

I was utterly taken aback. I just supposed he thought I was a friend, never a lover. He probably wasn't a lover anyway, but...

"Pitch just away! What did he do to you?" I screamed.

"Fooled my plans, thats what he did! And I won't go down without revenge. I am the boogeyman! And people _will _believe in me. Oh yes they will. With no fairies that come in the night, or no more sweet dreams, I'll be their only belief. Oh, the power I'll wield. Just watch Toothiana. Watch him and the world suffer! I'll hurt each one, and you'll be watching from the portal. They won't see you. But you'll see them. How'll you like that huh Tooth? How will they come for you then?"

"You - yo - you wouldn't..." I trembled.

"Oh yes I would. In fact I'm doing it right now." He smirked, an image hovering and forming next to him.

_"North, I checked everywhere! Baby Tooth and I started searching yesterday!" _Jack shouted angrily.

_"Where do you think she is?" _Bunny asked. Jack, who was drop-dead serious, turned to him.

_"I - I don't know, and that's what worries me!" _

_"Calm down Jack. We'll find her." _North comforted. I wanted to reach up, and touch his cheeks, tell him I'm right there, tell him I'd always be there. Small tears welled up in the corners of my eyes. In the image, Jack looked up, tears strung in his eyes, and nodded, a grim look hung on his face. The image started to disintegrate, and I reached up, as if trying to stop it. I backed my hand away, and sat there, a thousand thoughts clouding my already clouded brain as Pitch disappeared into his realm.

Jack's POV

"North, I checked everywhere! Baby Tooth and I started searching yesterday!" I yelled angrily as I clutched my staff; the ice collecting like moss over it.

"Where do you think she is?" Bunny asked. I turned to him and shrugged.

"I - I don't know, and that's what worries me!" Tears welled in my eyes.

"Calm down Jack. We'll find her." North comforted. He lay a hand on my shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze, and smiling. I looked at him, my hands trembling, and weak. Not a second later, I had to turn away to keep from crying. A rather strange feeling; like a clot of knotting stuck in your throat.

"I - I don't know."

"We will! We're the guardians aren't we? We have four guardians here. We _will _find her."

A small smile creeping up on my mouth, I looked over at Bunny who was also smiling.

"Is Peter Cottontail coming?" I asked. Bunny laughed.

"You don't wanna race a rabbit, do ya?" He asked. I smiled thankfully at him, and he nodded, as if saying your welcome.

"Well, isn't his emotional?"

We all snapped our heads back, alert and alarmed. Bunny had his boomerangs in hand, while I pointed my Staff. Sandy floated behind all of us while Santa unshielded his two wicked swords.

"Pitch," North mumbled. I ran over to him, screaming a cry of war while the tip of my staff lay the same angle. He simple moved to the side, and I shot a wave of ice. He dodged, and just when I was going to swing my staff at him, an image hovered beside his dark and tall figure.

There in the picture lay Tooth. Struggling against chains, she muttered words of encouragement to herself. Her wings looked; beaten. Like they've lost their purpose. Like, like they were broken.

"Pitch!" I growled. I ran over to the image, passing right through it. I tried again and again, passing through the image of Tooth. Poor, innocent Tooth. This is all my fault.

"You want her?" He mocked. I shot a wave of ice at him. He sidestepped to the right. A low growling voice bubbling inside my throat, I shot again and again at him, not worrying of aim.

He snapped his fingers, and Tooth was in chains next to him. She looked up and screamed.

"Jack, no, don't come!" Scared, she moved away from me. Her voice was muffled.

"Jack! Stay away, don't come, please!" She exclaimed. What was wrong with her? I moved an inch closer.

"Tooth, it's me, calm down. You're alright now," I soothed. The fear in her eyes were more than visible.

I reached an arm out, planning to help her up, when she rammed her head into my stomach knocking me over. She fell onto me, as I landed onto the floor with a loud _OOFFFFF. _

She took a sharp intake of air, and the fear in her eyes were almost tangible. She seemed panicked, as a mass of black sand encircled her wrists. My eyes widened enough to fill my sockets.

"Tooth!" I shrieked. I pushed her off me, and bent over her. Anger welling inside of my chest, I pounded my hand against the cold hard floor of North's workshop. I saw Bunny running towards Pitch like a madman, throwing his boomerangs. North was swinging right and left trying to get a hold of the crazy maniac. I clutched over Tooth. The sand was up to her waist now, moving up...

I stood, leaving her, and moved onto Pitch. He called his nightmares, and all the guardians set to work. Meanwhile Pitch focused on me.

"You little - ! That arrow was supposed to be for you!" He growled. I swung my staff, and he formed his scythe. I blocked him, and he blocked me. Then, one look at Tooth and my concentration was out the window. Taking advantage, he tackled me to the ground, the edge of his scythe against my neck.

Another look -

A light purple light was encasing her as she breathed deeply and gasped for air, the sand up to her neck now.

I kicked Pitch off of me, and did something that I should've thought over again.

I threw an air of ice, straight at Tooth. Two results could have been concluded.

Tooth froze an - and, um, died...I - I - um, yea.

The sand froze and cracked off.

I hopped for two and shot.

The ice traveled all around her body, and the ice cracked.

A normal Tooth, stumbling as she came, collapsed right into my arms. I gathered her as much as I could, and kissed her forehead.

"I'll never let go, not today, not ever. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before. Please," I breathed. She smiled as she looked up, the normal look and color returning to her beautiful eyes.

"I have no trouble Jack, in fact, I feel comfortable." She said, snuggling into my neck.


	3. Sandy's Last Straw

Sandy's Last Straw

**Okay guys, so this is nothing but (hopefully) humorous and cute! I decided to make something happy and lovey dovey and cute and all, because I've done so many sad and depressing one-shots. I hope you guys all like it, and I thank you for all the amazing reviews! I honestly didn't think I'd get a single review, :)**

**Sandy's like my favorite character. Actually, no. I take that back. All of them are my precious little babies. You too Pitch, you too. :P**

**Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. I do appreciate comments and feedback, so fire away when you feel like it! I won't bite :)**

Sandy's POV

The last string of pure golden sand swirled into it's place on top of the last child's head, creating a vision of him playing the violin. I smiled widely. Another nights work finished, and done. Standing up from where I was seated, I gently ruffled the boy's hair, and floated out of his window just like I came in.

I floated towards North's house. The stars shined in the darkness, lighting up the sky. The moon hung low in the sky, casting a light over a part of Burgess, as if a spotlight. The night sky was slightly clouded, adding a different feeling into the air.

I slipped through the first floor window of North's workshop/house. Everyone was passed out. It was nothing special really. It was April, another spring day.

But North liked to host a party nearly every month, where the five of us would just sit, and drink some eggnog, playing cards, or every once once a full blue moon, we watched a film. The last film was Saw II, and I can't explain how much Tooth was scared. It was hilarious! It was traditional now to us to come every month, and sleep for the night, and right afterwards, in the morning following, have the biggest feast followed by hours of failure in soccer, basketball, skateboarding, and other 'fun' activities.

I looked over at the couch where Bunny lay down in a 180º angle. North was passed out by the window, and Jack and Tooth were passed out next to each other by the fireplace. Jack was sweating, and an uncomfortable look hung on his face. I smiled to myself as I grabbed him under the arms, and pretty much dragged him into his room inside North's house. Kicking his door open, I struggled to throw him onto the bed. He might look skinny, but he's got some muscle in there. Actually, more than some.

He sprawled against his cool sheets, and curled into a fetal position, and I threw his blanket to the floor. Silently chuckling, I decided to help the others out before going into their dreams. Every once in a while, I liked to go into their dreams, just out of curiosity. I didn't give their dreams, but I did have the ability to look into them, change them slightly, or read their all normally dreamt of the same things; North dreaming about making a totally new type of toy, or worrying about how one of the guardians would stop be believed in: All in all, since he was the father guardian as we call him, he dreamt of us.

Bunny always dreamed about carrots. I didn't really get that. That huge Pooka, only, and only dreamt of carrots, and his other Pooka friends in Australia. Either he always dreamt of them, or I come at the wrong time.

Jack, he usually dreamt of his little sister, and Tooth. Once a full moon, he'd dream about his work. But for the majority of the time, it was Tooth.

I somehow found that amusing. I've never in my eternity seen anything like this. Two guardians in love. I was probably the only one that knew the name Tooth brought a blush to his face because of his little crush on her. Actually, I completely take that back. It's not _little. _If anything, it's the complete opposite! It's a huge crush!

And then there's Tooth. She always dreams about work, work, work, and Jack. I have no idea how, but she always sees a way to squeeze him into anything. If I must say so myself, I think she's got an even _bigger _crush on Jack than the other way around. All she ever thinks about is him.

You could say to her: Hey! We're gonna fly to Brazil, wanna come?

And she'll say: Oh, will Jack be there? How will he deal with the heat? Will there be air conditioning, because you know he gets overheated. Jack's coming with us right? He's coming, right? RIGHT?

I found it also very adorable how both of them don't know how to act about it. I don't mean to stalk them, but I do check their thoughts and dreams more often than I should be...

I just, I can't function correctly. It's also very irritating how they _still _aren't together yet. I mean, 8 months you've known someone, and liked them, they should've caught the act by now. It was so annoying how she just didn't grab onto the fact that he's interested in her as well. Or vise versa.

Do you see what I have to take from these two?

Actually, you know what? Enough's enough. I'll think of a way to bring these two lovebirds together by the end of our game day tomorrow. It'll be completely fool proof!

I walked back into the living room, and gently shook Tooth awake. I motioned a bed over my head as soon as she slit her sealed eyes open. She nodded groggily, and not even flew, more like dragged herself into the first room she saw, and collapsed onto the door. I rolled my eyes, and floated gently over to her. Picking her up, and draping her arm around my shoulder, I carried her to the bed. A smile spread against her cheeks as she feel once more to sleep. I tucked her into the green covers, and left once more for the living room.

I left Bunnymund and North in the position they were in, because they looked already comfortable the way they were. Grabbing, a blanket, I threw it onto each, and left them in the living room. I heard a loud _bang_, and twisted around, seeing as Phil carried a tray of cookies and eggnog, into the cafeteria right across Tooth's room. I quickly grabbed one cup of eggnog, and knocked it down my throat.

Jack's POV

I groggily opened my eyes, and looked around, trying to comprehend my surrounding. I was in my room, all curled up on my bedsheets. My blanket was on the ground, and I wondered if I had another bad dream the other night, because that would be the third time this month.

I threw my legs over to the side of the bed, and stretched. Falling asleep right in front of a fireplace sure made me uncomfortable, but it was worth falling asleep with her singing her favorite part of modern music.

"Jack!" North busted into my room. I gave up the choice to scream, and gave a surprised jump instead.

"Our breakfast feast is ready! Then we run to fields and play games! Come on!" He urged in his broken english. I dragged myself out of the bed, and walked into the bathroom. The faucet turned itself on, running un-freezing water into the sink bowl that Phil and some of his other team designed. I grinned sleepily, and ran my face over with the water. Toweling my hair dry, and I rubbed my eyes sleepily before walking out of my room, and into the dinning room.

Everyone was seated and eating, and I must've looked like an idiot walking in all with messy hair and rubbing my eyes.

Taking my seat next to Tooth, I inched closer to her.

"Am I too late?" I whispered.

"Not really, we just started," She moved closer to my ear. "Good timing this time," I grinned.

"It wasn't easy, trust me when I say that."

North passed me over a plate full of a million different assortments of fruit, and breakfast foods. There was bread, honey, eggs, oranges, and so on. To be honest, I dug in as soon as I got it, forget manners.

Tooth gently nudged me under the table, moving closer. I inched my ear closer to her face.

"Eat slower, Jack. You don't want to be too full for our basketball game after this, and out of the five of us, you're the only one who can shoot," She giggled. "By the way, I call you on my team," She added.

I nodded, comically scratching my chin. Bunny eyed me.

"What're you two there mumblin' about over there?" He asked. Both Tooth and I at the same time perked our backs, and shook our heads, nearly shouting the words.

"Nothing!"

Sandy grinned to himself from the corner of the long table, and gestured North to pass him the salt.

-30 minutes later-

I ran across the field as North charged at me at full speed. If I hadn't known him better, I would've needed an extra pair of pants to aid me right now.

"Jack!" Tooth called, passing me the basketball, and I caught it right before a boomerang whizzed past my nose, barely missing.

"Hey! You cheater!" I yelled across the field, fleeing North's target for my butt.

"Rules are meant to be broken!" He called back. I sent him a weird look. Dodging another boomerang, I shot the basketball right into the hoop, not even hitting the rim.

"Yes!" Tooth ran over to me, embracing me in a hug. I was dumbfounded, just staring at her, _again. _She smiled, before uncomfortably moving away. Tooth and I were on a team whereas North and Bunny where on a team. Sandy was the referee. The little numbers on top of Sandy's head switched itself to 23 - 1. I moved closer to Bunny.

"Rules are meant to be broken huh? Well than how'd we win?" I rubbed it as much as I can into his face, where he just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, we'll take a break, everyone, feel free to help yourselves for any refreshments by the yetis." North said before wiping up a small gathering of sweat from his brow.

We all nodded, and I ran for the shower in my room.

Sandy's POV

"Alright, we'll take a break, everyone, feel free to help yourselves for any refreshments by the yetis." North echoed as everyone tired, and beaten, locked into their rooms. Jack ran into his own, and this is where the first part of my plan starts spinning it's wheels.

I gently walked into his room, and I could hear singing from the bathroom, and I had to keep from laughing.

"Don't you wish your boyfriend was, hot like meh!" He sang. I slid open the door into his bathroom, and thank God, a dark black curtain was covering the shower. His clothes and belt was hung by his towel, which was within arm's reach. I hesitated, before taking his sweatshirt, and quickly floating out his room.

Baby Tooth met with me outside his room, and squeaked, saying _Did you get it?_

Yes, I understood them. After a long year of trying to memorize their language, all those up all nights finally paid off. I nodded, and Baby Tooth squealed at the thought of her Queen finally getting with the boy she loves more than her work. I smiled, and gestured to a clipboard on top of my head. She looked at the hovering image, and nodded with delight.

Tooth's POV

"Alright, we'll take a break, everyone, feel free to help yourselves for any refreshments by the yetis." North explained as I felt like I'd won a million dollars. I excitedly went to my guest room, and soothed down my feathers. Looking into the mirror, I smiled.

_I did it! I hugged him! _I congratulated myself. But a quick break meant work. So I called Baby Tooth over to go grab my clipboard.

I telepathically told her where to look, and she nodded before running off to retrieve the clipboard. Moments later, she came back with empty hands.

"It isn't there?" I asked. She nodded.

"Do you know where it might be though?" I asked. She nodded, and gestured me to wait for her for another second. I sat my ground until she came back three seconds later with a giddy smile hung on her face. She dropped Jack's navy blue sweater on top of my lap.

A blush rushed to my cheeks, and I looked down at the sweater.

"I! I - uh, I, where - where is Jack? Whe - where'd you f - find this?" I sputtered in surprise and shyly, even near my close friends. She motioned me to follow her to North's garage.

Jack's POV

"Don't you wish your boyfriend was, hot like meh!" I sang, letting the cool water run over my skin. I liked to take more quick showers than long baths. Reaching out for my towel, I let hang loose around my waist, and moved out of the bathtub. My hair was quickly drying off, and the water dripping off my arms turned into icicles before hitting the ground gently. I slipped on everything on, buckling my belt, and reached for my navy frost covered sweater. My hand missed, and I reached out again.

I missed again.

Perking up, I looked at the hanger which was now empty.

"What?!" I asked more or less to myself. The bathroom was pretty small, and it was nearly impossible to lose a dark navy blue sweatshirt inside a white bathroom. It would hit your eye, staining the whiteness of the bathroom.

But it was no where to be seen. I looked under the cabinets, and inside the bathtub. Hesitating a little bit, I walked out of the bathroom, feeling more than a little bit exposed. I wouldn't say I'm muscle, but after all those weeks of training with Bunny and North, I did pinch up some muscle here and there. Looking all over my bedroom, I managed to find not even a single clue.

So I walked out of my room, and decided to invest the living room. Running through the couches and the love seats, I tried to find my hidden sweater. Bunny walked in, holding a cup of Ginger Ale.

He looked at me from his distance, and nearly tripped back.

"Frostbite! Put on something will ya? Please! My innocent eyes," He complained. I rolled my eyes, continuing to search.

"If you'd give back my sweatshirt, than maybe I'll get dressed!" I exclaimed. He looked accused.

"Me? What would I want to do with your stinky old rags? I don't have them!"

"Than who does?!"

"I don't know!" He yelled back. I stormed out of the room.

Walking down the hallway, Michelle, one of Tooth's small, cute little tooth fairies, ran into me in the hallway. She dropped something onto the floor, and I bent down to pick it up. It was Tooth's clipboard. Messy handwriting and checkmarks littered the pieces of papers. She chirped something at me, saying, _Can you hand this to Queen Toothiana please? She's outside of the workshop, in front of the garage. _ I shrugged.

"Um, sure, alright?" I questioned. She happily chirped and flew out of the room, and I turned my direction towards the garage, where North kept his sleigh. I looked down at the beautiful carpet as I walked, trying not to catch any attention to anyone, too tired to answer questions about my bare chest.

I opened the door to the garage, and it was so dark, I couldn't see where my foot stood.

"Tooth?" I questioned, looking around and trying to adjust my eyes to the dark, and decided to open the lights.

"Jack?!" Tooth yelped. "What're you doing here?" She asked. She looked down at my hands. "What're you doing with my clipboard?!"

"More importantly, what're you doing with my sweatshirt?!" I asked. We both flushed as we looked at each other.

"I! I - uh," She stuttered. I grinned, looking at her.

"Wait a minute Tooth," I said, all the pieces coming together in my head. Was it a dream come true? "Do you like me?"

Sandy's POV

"Wait a minute, Tooth," Jack said. I smiled from my hiding spot as Jack grinned, _finally _grabbing the catch. "Do you like me?"

"Yes, - NO! - Maybe..." I was surprised by the sudden whine in her voice. Jack seemed amused.

"I do too Tooth," He whispered. Tooth perked up, and my hands became stiff around the camera. _COME ON KISS ALREADY! _

"Y - you what?" She stuttered. Jack ran a hand through his hair, and breathed a big sigh.

"I've like you for a long time now Tooth, I'm sor - "

BAM! There went the kiss. As fast as lightning, Tooth crashed her lips onto Jack's, but he surprisingly caught on, and smiled. I was so flabbergasted, I almost forgot to snap the picture.

_click!_

Both of them turned around, a blush creeping to their cheeks as I held a thumbs up, grinning.


	4. Its Just so Cold

It's Just So Cold...

**Suppppp guizzz! Thanks for sticking with me till now! :) **

**So I got this idea while I was making a video of Jack and Tooth, where Jack promises to himself to always protect her, and be ****_her _****special Guardian. I thought that maybe this idea would buzz up to be a good one, and I've been waiting for myself to write this. God, I'm so lazy...**

Jack's POV

"But it wasn't my fault this time! I swear I didn't even touch them!"

"THEN HOW IN MiM's NAME DID THEY FREEZE?!" Bunny screamed. Even though there was still a month till Easter, Bunny was getting ready so he wouldn't be late. Today, somehow, half of his finished eggs froze, and he accused me of doing it. I wasn't even near his warren today!

"I don't know!"

"You're nothing but a troublemaker! You walk out the door, and disaster follows. You make a mess of whatever you touch, wherever you go. You can't do a single thing right other than make yourself amused."

My heart dropped and tripped into my stomach. Pitch had said those exact same words. _You make a mess wherever you go. _Those exact same words that had shattered something permanent inside me. And now, Bunny wasn't making it any better.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at him, breathing heavily. He looked like he meant it, and that's what really hurt. The day I was finally being accepted, when I thought I had finally found a home, I get rejected again.

Stuffing a hand into my sweatshirt pocket, I flew up into the sky, letting the wind cradle me to the South Pole. I gripped my staff hard against me, and let the 300 years of loneliness flow out of me. I couldn't even control my feelings anymore.

Tears spilled themselves as I landed onto the arctic snow of the South Pole. This was farthest I could get away from the other Guardians. Tooth's palace was somewhere near the equator, North was in the North Pole, and Sandy was always in the sky, usually perked somewhere near Burgess.

I found the cliff where Pitch had trapped me once, after breaking my staff, and comforted myself all the way down to where I once put my staff back together again.

The cold wall of ice was my only companion now, no one would probably even miss me. Like Bunny said,

"..._You walk out the door, and disaster follows. You make a mess of whatever you touch, wherever you go. You can't do a single thing right other than make yourself amused."_

I tried to convince myself that that wasn't true. That he was just too angry at the moment to really think straight. After all, half of his eggs froze. But no. I knew for a fact that he meant 99.9% exactly what he spat to my face.

And so I decided to trap myself here, and stay here until next winter. It was spring already, so I wouldn't have to worry about my job.

Even so, the Guardians wouldn't miss me. In fact, they were probably throwing a party right now. Celebrating that I finally trapped myself into some trench to never come out again. But would Tooth?

Probably. Who would love someone like me? Even though I was aware of the growing feeling inside me that I loved her, I knew for a fact that she would never love me back, more or less continue to be my friend. After all, I'm the winter spirit. I'm cold. No one loves the cold. They like the warm and the sweet.

The material that Tooth is literally made out of. Beauty. She just doesn't know it.

But why am I fussing over this now? After all, she'll be happier without me accidentally freezing her fairies from time to time, or placing the wrong tooth into the wrong case.

Well, if she's happy, then, I'm happy.

Tooth's POV

"Right upper incisor, a little to the east! A molar in the Smith family! No - yes! Yes, that Smith family!" I yelped orders to my fairies. They happily chirped along and flew off to collect the teeth.

_Hey Baby Tooth, _I thought.

_Mmhmm? _She answered. I smiled as I gave her the shift. After Pitch was encased by his nightmares, Baby Tooth suggested that I work too much, and I should have a break every once in a while, or give over the shift to her if I wanted to go out into the field. She always happily took my place and gave small chirped orders to her friends on what to collect at what house.

She was the most amazing fairy ever!

1 Month later

"Uno." Sandy laid down his last Uno card onto the red and green carpet in North's living room as I gaped in surprise.

"Yo - You cheated!" I said as I threw the rest of my cards onto the carpet in mock anger. Sandy laughed, shaking his head, and trying to hide the rest of his cards behind his back. For a moment, I was silent, thinking.

A question mark swirled on top of Sandy's head as he turned my head to face him.

"Just lost in thought for a moment." I stood, stretching my bones, seeming satisfied with the popping and hissing of my disjoined joints.

He smiled as he took out the rest of the cards from his back and silently laughed. I put on my best scowl as I crossed my arms, turning my back slightly away from him.

Suddenly, the door flew open so hard that North yelped in surprise, dropping his cup of eggnog onto the floor. A very sick looking Bunnymund stumbled through the door, and helped himself up the wall.

"Bunny! What happened?!" North yelled as Bunny caught his breath.

"The little ankle bitter! News just came in that he was found," he gulped. "-dead"

"WHAT?!" I yelped louder than I should have, my voice a high pitched yell.

"Jack? Oh no, you can't be certain without - without proof..." North insisted as Bunny glared.

"How 'bout this mate? Proof enough for you?" From his back, he took out a staff, broken to 2 separate pieces and a hoodie, tattered, missing the bottom, covered in dry blood and a big gaping hole right at the left side of the hoodie. My hands were covering my mouth as I held back a dam of tears. The sounds that came from my throat as I broke were inhumane and animal-like. Sandy floated next to me as he soothed down my feathers which were going outta control.

What had happened to her Jack?


	5. It's Just So Cold PART 2

It's Just So Cold... PART 2

Sorry gals I won't be able to write a lot of this soon, so I decided to post what I have so far, ;) I have been tagged by this 20 day fanfic challenge, and I have to write it about the Fairly odd Parents, Cosmo and Wanda. Soooooo if you want to read it, be MA GUEST Its one shots, and fluff ensures!

Jack's POV

I sat alone at the pit of the cliff where Pitch had once entrapped me. I was smiling to no avail, because I had finally found the reason to do what I had just did.

In the corner without my hoodie, I started to lightly chuckle, as I ran my fingers through the surface of my staff. Ah yes the suicide trick. I had fooled the guardians into thinking that he was dead. It was a cruel prank, yes. I had carved out another staff and broken it to pieces. I even stol - I mean borrowed some fake blood to tear apart my hoodie and drain it. Lastly I left the most sincere note I could manage to write inside of the hoodie's pocket. But they had to understand the meaning of others before they were gone, and I intended on teaching them that lesson. Not that they would care anyway.

It hurt me to think like that. It hurt me to think that they wouldn't care and just be partying. Celebrating. But, if it was true, if they really did care, they would find me somehow. Run into me while I 'shopped' for a new top, such and such.

This was also really good for me because I finally get a moment to clear my mind. To think out the thoughts that I couldn't because of responsibilities. Winter was over, and that was a plus.

Tooth's POV

I was sobbing into bright and surprisingly really soft sand. I've gone through countless different boxes of tissues as North and Bunnymund went and searched through the whole hoodie. As North tilted the hoodie in curiosity a small piece of paper slipped out of it's hoodie. I stopped for a moment, and when I looked at the title I fell apart all over again.

"What is it shelia?" Bunny asked. A quivering hand gave him the slip of paper.

_Dear My Sweet Family _Bunny read.

_If your reading this, than that means you found the letter inside of my shirt hoodie. Which means I have successfully committed suicide. I've just written this to say only three big words that have changed my life in the greatest way possible. I love you. Please don't bother looking for my body. I've already drowned to the end of my lake by the time you've finished reading this. I have gone to who I belong with. MiM. I know I keep on bothering you, and to decrease the amount of work you guys have had to put up with, I've left. I'm sorry Bunny for ruining your flowers. I don't if it had been my emotions, or whatever, but I honestly don't remember touching them. Tooth, I'm sorry that I have to put you through this. But trust me, this is for the best. I love, and please smile, it hurts to see you frown. North, thank you for all the fatherly love you've given me. It helped me so much you don't know. And I'm really sorry about all the danger I put Jamie and Sophie into when I took some of your toys. I really hadn't meant to. I'm the guardian of mischief you know? And it's hard to contain myself. Sandy, lastly, thank you for your soothing gestures whenever I was done. I love you all, and please look after Jamie for me, and tell him that I love him as well. There should be a small package also in my hoodie jacket. Give that to him. Thank you. _

_-Jackson Overland Frost_


	6. It's Just So Cold PART 3

It's Just So Cold... PART 3

Tooth's POV

"WHAT" I shrieked as loud as I can. It was just a small squeaky sound that made the other boys whimper and hide. I snatched the paper away from Bunny's hand. I re read the whole entire note. And again. And again. There was something that didn't settle right with my tummy, and I hated to just ignore it. There was something fishy about his sudden 'suicide' and I was going to find out. Than I saw it.

A small little shape right next to his name after the t in Frost: Ω

It was a habit of Jack to make that little horse shoe whenever he was _fooling around. _Horsing around. He always would doodle that if he couldn't help it otherwise. This meant that he had faked his suicide. Oh, Jack was going to be sorry he ever went out with me. I got to know him too well with the small time we had.

A small smile tugged at my lips but I hid it to keep it from the others. I knew him too well. And Jack wasn't gonna get away from this one. Then I realized that the other guardians in the room were probably wondering how in MiM's name I could possibly go form a sobbing wreck to a mischievous wonder in a matter of a second.

"Alright boys, settle down," I said, finally letting my smirk show. Bunnymund was sniffling, probably wondering how I could be smiling in a situation like this. They all gathered round as I explained to them my idea.

Jack's POV

It got boring after a few days after my 'suicide'. I was legit rolling from one side to another, desperately trying to form fun inside of a cliff. I wasn't sure what I was waiting for. Crying, sobbing, whatever. But in the moment that Bunny made me angry like that, accusing me of everything, I finally decided that I should give this a shot. I know it's cruel, but I just wanted to keep up the act until a certain amount of time passes so I can teach them a lesson.

I hunched over and played with the different ice sculpture action figures I'd made, and made the alien armada take the pretty news reporter girl. I had a few legos in my pant's pockets and built a skyscraper out of it.

"This is what kids do to keep themselves entertained?" I mumbled to myself.

"Yes Jack. Not everyone can be as cruel as you," Some cracked behind me. Nearly jumping out of my skin, I whipped around to see Toothiana, my girlfriend, leaning against part of the ice pillar, staring at me with a big wintery coat on. Behind her was North, Bunny, and Sandy who had a big blanket that awaited my arrival. Stunned and too embarrassed to move, I froze in place.

"H - ho - how did you k - know?" I asked in bewilderment. She came closer, and put her arms around my neck.

"Well some people actually study their boyfriends ya know," She offered. My cheeks were tinted deep blue, and I knew I was blushing. "And not just kiss them," She finished. I smiled.

"Am I in trouble?" I squeaked.

"For now," Tooth said, holding my gaze, arms still around my neckline, and stroking my hair from the back. "No,"

And then, she kissed me, a summer ablaze with winter, and suddenly, I didn't care if I was in trouble anymore. It didn't matter. After all, I am the guardian of mischief, right?


End file.
